A Lover's Epiphany
by thedarklordfluffy
Summary: Blaine has a talk with his younger sister about Kurt after he sings "Blackbird."
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. Please be kind! Unfortunately I do not own Blaine in any shape form or fashion. Nichole, however, is mine.**

A Lover's Epiphany

Blaine has a discussion with his little sister, Nichole, after Kurt's performance of "Blackbird" in order to sort out his feelings.

Blaine was confused. Was he on the rebound? Was he fickle like those girls in bad romance novels? No, he couldn't be…could he? He had heard Kurt sing many times before today. Why was this time different? Blaine pondered these questions as he walked aimlessly down the sidewalk away from Dalton Academy School for Boys.

_Why damn it!_ _Why did Kurt's song have such an effect on me? And why does his jealousy bother me so much? _Blaine groaned under his breath and ran his hands over his face. He stopped walking and leaned up against the wall of a building closing his eyes and rubbing his temples with his fingers in an effort to ward off the headache that was brewing there.

"Blaine? Is that you?" asked a small feminine voice, "Are you alright?"

Blaine jumped at the sudden intrusion into his thoughts. He looked in the direction of the voice and saw a small redheaded girl no taller than his shoulder. It took him a moment to recognize the girl as Kelley, a friend of his younger sister.

"Are you looking for Nichole?" asked Kelley.

Blaine cleared his throat and quickly glanced around. He had apparently walked the seven blocks from his school to Dalton Academy School for Girls where his sister attended without thinking.

"Umm…Yes, yes I am. Could you tell me where she is Kelley?"

"She should be upstairs in her room. Choir rehearsal ended twenty minutes ago."

"Thank you. Excuse me."

Blaine walked off quickly in an effort to hide his embarrassment at being caught in his thoughts.

Nichole's dorm was on the fourth floor of the elegant building. As he climbed the stairs trying to gather his thoughts, Blaine heard the distant sound of guitars being played over a stereo. He smiled softly to himself. _ And that would be Nicki making all of that noise. It's nice to know that they haven't broken her of her love of rock music._ The volume of the music gradually increased, and lead him to room number 426. Right outside of the door, Blaine could clearly hear the verses of Guns N' Roses' "Sweet Child O' Mine." He pounded his fist on the door in an effort to be heard over the music.

"Just a minute!" was the muffled reply heard from behind the door as the music was silenced.

There was a small crash as the speaker stumbled, followed by some familiar curses before the door was pulled open to reveal the room's occupant. She was shorter than Blaine by several inches, with the same curly dark hair and bright hazel eyes. Like everyone else she was dressed in the school's uniform, a white button down blouse and knee length grey skirt. However, unlike everyone else she had a pair of hot pink sunglasses perched on top of her dark curls.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Blaine asked good-naturedly.

The girl rolled her eyes and replied, "You're one to talk brother dearest. I had to learn these words somewhere and it certainly wasn't from the teachers in this dump."

Nichole stepped to the side to admit her brother into the small room. Blaine walked in and collapsed onto a tie-died beanbag chair that was in the corner near a small bookcase. As his body settled into a comfortable position, his head tipped forward into his hands where he resumed rubbing his temples.

Nichole watched her bother and walked over to the far side of the room where there was a small mini-fridge and a small first aid kit. She took out a bottle of Tylenol from the first aid kit and a cherry Squeeze-it from the fridge. After dumping two of the tablets from the Tylenol bottle into her hand, she handed both the medicine and the drink to her brother. Blaine took both gratefully.

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods? And don't say you just wanted to see my adorable face."

"What if that is the reason? Can I not come to see my baby sister whenever I want?"

"You can, but right now that reason is complete bull shit."

"How would you know? We haven't said more that a dozen words to each other since I got here."

"Because it's written all over your face. Something is bothering you."

Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"That wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact. Now, stop dancing around and avoiding the conversation that you knew was coming, and spill it."

"Pushy little thing, aren't you?"

"Blaine…."

"Fine, fine. I'm just confused, alright."

Nichole groaned, "This is going to be like pulling teeth isn't it?"

"Hey, I was just walking and ended up here. I didn't come here intentionally. You don't have to listen to anything."

Nichole scoffed, "What's your point? Even if you didn't intend to come here, who else are you going to talk to?"

_I hate it when she's right,_ thought Blaine as he glared at his sister. "Fine. It's about Kurt, alright."

"Kurt? The new guy Kurt? Adorable guy with an elfin face and a voice most women envy?"

"Yes! Enough with the descriptions already," replied Blaine as he slumped deeper into the beanbag chair, "What is wrong with me? It wasn't that long ago that I was pining over Jeremiah like a pathetic puppy, and now I can't stop thinking about Kurt after he sang one song that I must have heard thousands of times! Am I just fickle? Am I latching onto Kurt because he expressed some interest in me, or do I really like him?"

"Whoa! Slow down cowboy! What are you talking about? I know you thought Kurt was cute, and who could blame you by the way, but I didn't think that you had realized all of this yet. What happened anyway?"

"That's just it! Nothing unusual happened. Well, other than Pavarotti dying," Blaine was silent for a moment before continuing, "Kurt was so sad. He came into rehearsal crying… He sang "Blackbird" in Pavarotti's honor, and…I don't know what happened. I just…. I couldn't stop looking at him. His face…it was so sad, but at the same time I don't think I've ever scene anything more…,"

"Charming, beautiful, utterly irresistible," Nichole laughed quietly, "Damn, you got it bad." Blaine stared at her blankly, waiting for her to continue. "You're in love with him you idiot."

Blaine's mouth fell open, and he openly gaped at his younger sister. "Wait, I'm no-"

"Not a question Blaine. You are in love with him…have been for a while actually. And it's about damn time you joined the party!"

"What? I don't…I mean…Am I?"

"Yes. You are." Nichole paused and looked carefully at her brother's shocked face, "Okay, I'll prove it to you. Close your eyes." Blain looked at Nichole hesitantly but complied, "Good, now I want you to think about your past crushes, nothing specific, just let your mind wander." After a moment Blaine nodded and seemed to think carefully about something. His face relaxed somewhat, but his eyes continued to move behind his closed lids as though they were searching for something. Quietly, Nichole continued, "Now I want you to think about Kurt. Think about the first time that you met; think about every time you heard him sing; think about every conversation that you've had with him, good or bad." After a moment Blaine's face and body relaxed completely. His eyes ceased their frenzied movement. Gradually, Blaine's face split into a wide smile. Nichole silently picked up a digital camera from her bedside table and snapped a picture of Blaine's blissful expression. The flash startled her brother out of his thoughts and his eyes opened wide, the smile dropping from his face.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Oh shut up, it wasn't that bright," replied Nichole as she scrolled back through the camera's memory. "Look at this;" she demanded as she shoved the camera into his hands, "this is your face when you are thinking about Kurt and his adorable self. If that's not the face of a boy in love then I don't know what is."

Blaine blushed at her statement, but looked carefully at the picture. _Is that me? I knew that I enjoyed Kurt's company, but this…_ "I really am in love with him aren't I?" He let out a short, almost choked laugh as he stated, "I am. I don't know how I didn't see it before now. He is the person that I have been looking for!"

"Halleluiah! Thank you God! Blaine has finally caught up to the rest of the class!" cried Nichole as she slumped down onto the beanbag next to Blaine.

"Are you going to gloat now? Or just sit here and bask in the glory of my ignorance?" asked Blaine with a sarcastic smile.

"I don't know, maybe both. I'll tell you what I am going to do though!"

"I'm going to regret asking, but what are you going to do?"

"Victory slash "I told you so!" dance!" With that, Nichole jumped up off of the beanbag and began dancing around the room like a hyperactive ballerina while repeating the phrase "I told you so." Blaine watched for a moment before he began laughing hysterically.

"You have definitely been watching too much _Scrubs_."

"What can I say? Dr. Cox is my hero!" Nichole resumed her seat beside Blaine before continuing, "So what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. What are you going to do? What action will you take? In what direction is your life progressing from this point? I don't know how many other ways I can ask this question." Nichole paused to look at Blaine, "You are planning on doing something about it aren't you? I refuse to allow you to sit on your ass and do nothing! That boy is good for you! That and I need a new BGF, and I already love Kurt. From what you've told me he's really sweet, sarcastic as hell, but sweet."

"What's a BGF?"

"A Best Gay Friend."

"In that case, I think he's Mercedes's BGF."

"Well damn. Oh well, I will still love him to tiny pieces, and I bet that he is way more fun to shop with than you are."

Blaine laughed at his sister's comment before replying, "Is that so? Anyway, to answer your original question, I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I know that I want to spend more time with him, but I don't know if he would be open to dating or not…"

"Oh come on! You're the one who said that he told you he was interested."

"Yeah, but I kind of shot him down….."

"But nothing! Have you seen the way he looks at you? He adores you. Every time you open your mouth he looks at you with the most adorable puppy dog eyes that have every graced a man's face."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Well then what do you think I should do?"

"How should I know? I have about as much romantic experience as you do, big brother."

"I know, but still….Who else am I going to ask? Wes? David? Now that's a awkward conversation that I would just love to have. Come on. I'll owe you forever and ever, and you will officially be the single greatest sister on the face of the planet." Blaine laid his head on his sister's shoulder and gazed up at her with his own version of the "puppy face."

Nichole groaned and knocked his head off of her shoulder, "Fine, you hopeless goof-ball."

"Yes!" said Blaine, fist pumping the air. "So what should I do my master?" he asked, bowing awkwardly from his seated position.

Nichole rolled her eyes, smiling, and replied, "I don't know. You said that you wanted to spend more time with him, why don't you start there. Is there anything that you two could do together? Why don't you help him get a solo for regionals and help him practice? Singing is something that you both enjoy, and you would be productive at the same time."

At the mention of regionals Blaine's shoes suddenly became the most interesting thing that he could see. "Yeah…about that…"

"What? It's a fantastic idea."

"Well…yeah, it is, but the thing is, the counsel chooses who gets the solos, and they've been giving me most of them recently…"

"And…? What's your point?"

"Well apparently that's a bit of a sore spot for Kurt…"

"Again, so? Aren't you the golden child or something? Why don't you just tell the counsel to shove it and give Kurt a solo?"

"Well, I don't want him to think that I pity him or anything….. I mean, Kurt is an amazing singer, so it's not that he couldn't get one of these solos on his own. It's just that the counsel is…..a creature of habit, if that makes sense. When Wes and the others find something that they like they stick with it."

"Good Lord! What part of "You are the golden child" don't you get? Don't ask them; don't give them an option. Just tell them that you are giving a solo to Kurt."

"But Kurt wouldn't need my help with a solo."

"Ahh! Then tell them that you want a duet! This isn't rocket science. Just make some kind of move. Don't just sit there and wait for him to come to you. Go and get him! Sweep him off his feet. Woo his pretty little ass!"

"Nichole!"

"Oh like you haven't noticed."

Blaine blushed at this statement, but responded quickly. "Okay, but what do I do if…when he asks me why? Because he will ask why."

"The fact that you're crazy about him might be a good place to start. Come on Blaine! When did you turn into such a wuss? Where is the cocky little shit that I know and love?"

"He's being berated by an overbearing bitch at the moment," Blaine answered in a somewhat bored tone.

"There he is!" Nichole slung her arms around Blaine's neck in a hug. "Just be yourself. I guarantee that's all you need to do. You two are great for one another. He mellows you out, and you help him to forget the hell-hole of a school he left behind."

Blaine returns his sisters hug gently before answering. "Thanks baby sister. It's good to have someone to rant to, and someone to help me think things out."

"Yeah, yeah. It's what I do," she replied. "Just remember, you owe me. The next time I have boy trouble you have to help, or you have to buy me ice cream."

Blaine laughed and stood up. He reached down and helped pull Nichole to her feet before hugging her once more and dropping a brotherly kiss on her head. "Fine, next time I visit I'll bring cookie dough ice cream."

"You better. Oh! And bring Kurt too. I would like to officially meet the boy that has you tied up in knots."

"Okay, I will."

"Awesome! Now, go bag your boy!"

Blaine laughed again and gave his sister one last squeeze before releasing her and walking out of the room. _Now all I need to do is decide on an appropriate duet for Kurt and me to sing together…. I wonder if Mercedes, Rachel or Finn could give me some ideas of what song Kurt might like to sing…._

**For those of you not familiar with _Scrubs, _this is the dance that I was thinking of when Nichole was dancing...**

**.com/watch?v=rOMk5GWvlks **


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics=thoughts_ **and **underline=texts

After the Fact…

Kurt and Blaine walked down the hall after their encounter over Pavarotti's bejeweled casket. They walked hand in hand, swinging their hands slightly. Most of the Warblers gave each other and the two boys in question knowing glances as they passed. Kurt hummed happily to himself, glancing down at Blaine every few moments. Blaine smiled blissfully to himself as his thoughts attempted to keep up with his raging emotions and hormones.

_I can't believe that happened! I kissed him…and he kissed me back! Do a dance now. Do a dance now. But not really; I wouldn't want Kurt to think I'm strange or anything. Oh shit. I have to tell Nichole that she was right. So not looking forward to that conversation…_

His expression must have betrayed that last thought because Blaine was jerked out of his reverie by Kurt's melodious voice. "Blaine, are you alright?"

"Huh? What? Oh, of course. I'm fine I was just thinking that's all." Blaine smiled in an effort to comfort the slightly taller countertenor. Kurt must have believed him, because he nodded, and walking happily down the hall. "Hey Kurt, would you like to go to the mall with me this weekend? There's someone that I would like you to meet." Kurt stiffened slightly, obviously remembering the "Gap" incident. "Don't worry. I promise there won't be any store workers of any kind involved."

Kurt laughed lightly and relaxed. "Alright, so if we aren't planning to repeat the "Gap" incident who are we meeting?"

"My sister, Nichole"

Kurt stopped walking for a moment, and looked at Blaine in shock. "You have a sister?"

Blaine looked at Kurt oddly for a moment, before smiling and smacking his forehead lightly. "Sorry, I sometimes forget that you're new. It feels like you've always been here. Most of the Warblers know about my sister. She attends the Dalton Girls Academy. We don't get to go home very often, so we try to hang out with each other as much as we can." He paused before continuing, "Actually, she's been dying to meet you."

"Oh. Do you talk about me often?" said Kurt with a knowing smile.

Blaine looked away embarrassed, having realized how much he had revealed about himself. "Well…yes, I suppose I do." He paused again, giving himself a chance to regain some of his composure, "So what do you say? Will you come with me to meet her this weekend?"

"Sure. I don't see why not."

Blaine smiled widely at Kurt. "That's great! Is Saturday ok?"

"Sure."

"Great! Let me text her and see if she can meet us," exclaimed Blaine as he took out his phone.

B: Hey sis. I took your advice. You want to meet Kurt and me at the mall on  Sat.?

N: Ha! I knew I was right. What time should I meet you and your new keeper?

B: Very funny. How about you meet us around lunch time in the food court? 

N: OK. See you then.

Saturday:

"So what's your sister like?" asked Kurt as he and Blaine exited the car.

"Well, Nichole is…..interesting, to say the least." Blaine struggled to find words that described his sister as he and Kurt walked across the parking lot.

"Okay…," stated Kurt as the pair walked through the doors of the mall and into the food court, "define interesting for me."

"Well she-"

Blaine's sentence was cut off abruptly when a shock of pink sitting atop black curls launched itself into his unprepared embrace. "Blaine! Where were you? You guys are so slow! I bet you were fretting over your hair again weren't you? Is this him? Are you Kurt? Wow, Blaine told me you were absolutely adorable and he showed me pictures, but neither one really does you any justice. You, my friend, are smokin'!" As she spoke Blaine's face got gradually redder and redder.

Kurt, however, laughed and replied, "Thank you, but I think that if you keep talking Blaine's face might explode, and I've grown quite fond of it recently."

"Oh dear God. This was a bad idea…. If they get along this well then there won't be any way to keep any secret from her ever again," mumbled Blaine. Both Kurt and Nichole laughed at Blaine's realization.

Nichole linked her arm with Kurt's and began walking towards the ice cream stand at the back of the food court. "Yeah, well you should have though of that before," she called over her shoulder. Blaine sighed and jogged to catch up with the pair and linked his arm with Nichole's free one.

The trio walked in step with one another towards the ice cream stand, until Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, jerking first Nichole and then Blaine to a stop as well. The widening of his eyes might have been comical if they had not been glazed over with fear as he stared transfixed by a pair of individuals seated directly in front of the ice cream stand.

"Kurt…," Nichole asked tentatively, "are you alright?"

Unable to respond coherently, Kurt shook his head. He glanced over at Blaine, begging wordlessly for him to understand.

Blaine looked at Kurt's terrified expression and looked in the direction of the people that had caught Kurt's attention. With a sharp intake of breath Blaine nodded in acknowledgement.

Nichole watched the interaction between her brother and her new friend and finally broke the silence. "Will someone please tell me what has happened?" Surprisingly, this question was not laced with her normal amount of sarcasm, but rather with genuine curiosity and worry.

Blaine glanced at Kurt to see if he would answer. When Kurt made no move to respond, Blaine raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Kurt nodded his consent. "I don't know the black guy that he is with, but the jock with the brown hair sitting in front of the ice cream store is the guy that picked on Kurt at his old school."

"You mean the guy that's so far in the closet he's bypassed Mr. Tumnus's tea party all-together, and is eating Turkish delight with the White Witch?"

Kurt gave a wry smile, while Blaine snorted lightly at this comment. "I've never heard him described in quite that way, but yes, that's Dave Karofsky, the closeted asshole that tormented me and threatened me in order to save his own skin from that same torment." responded Kurt, having finally broken out of his stupor. "And the other Neanderthal sitting beside him is his friend Azimio Adams. The verdict is still out on which one is more homophobic and more idiotic."

"Well, you don't go to school there anymore, so you shouldn't have to worry about them anymore."

"I don't think it's that easy Nicki… Those guys are-" Blaine's response was abruptly cut off by his sister's next statement.

"Maybe not, but we can't let the fact that they're sitting there stop us from having fun." Nichole looked at both boys with a wolfish grin before continuing, "Plus, if they do have the balls to say anything out here in public, then I have a few choice words ready."

"Nichole…" said Blaine hesitantly, "What are you thinking? We don't need to cause trouble."

"Oh, but I think we do. The best way to get them to shut up and crawl back under the rocks that they have been living under is to bite back, and I refuse to let what happened to you happen to Kurt!" By the time she finished her rant, Nichole was on the verge of yelling at her brother.

Kurt watched fascinated as the siblings argued, and couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Blaine. He made a mental note to ask him later, and if he wouldn't answer then maybe Nichole could shed at least some light on the subject. "She's right Blaine," said Kurt, stepping between the two siblings in hopes of preventing a scene. "I can't run forever, and if we go up together then hopefully they won't say anything."

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment, and then looked back at his sister. He could see a trace of nerves in Kurt's eyes, but there was determination and pride in those eyes as well. His sister's face was full of the iron clad stubbornness that he knew so well, but there was also compassion there; compassion for both himself and for Kurt. He smiled and sighed, "Fine, you guys win. Let's go get ice cream."

"Yay!" shouted Nichole as she grabbed both his and Kurt's arms again and proceeded to flounce up to the counter.

As the trio prepared to order there was a condescending snort from behind them. "Look who it is Dave. It's the lady-boy, his boyfriend and their little fag hag."

Blaine glanced at Kurt before putting on a calm mask and looking over his shoulder in the direction of the speaker. Kurt stood ram-rod strait and turned to meet the gazes of the two individuals behind them with his "Bitch" expression firmly in place. Nichole, on the other hand, spun on her heel to face the jocks head on, despite the fact that she was easily a third of the size of either Dave or Azimio. The look on her face stated clearly that she was ready to do battle with one or both of the males in front of her. "I'm sorry, were you speaking to us?"

"Does it look like I was talking to you? Unless your name is Dave and you're another one of these freaks then I think you should mind your own business."

Nichole laughed harshly. "Oh, that's where I got confused. You see, it was obvious that your statement was drawing attention to my friend, my brother and myself, so I thought that you expected a response, but I can see that you're just another spineless dumb ass that thinks he's the big man on campus because he can say things about people behind their backs." Throughout all of this Nichole smiled mockingly at Azimio. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Dave staring quietly at Azimio, measuring his reaction, and occasionally his gaze would dart towards Kurt and Blaine, specifically their linked hands.

"Now listen here you little bit-" began Azimio

"No you listen!" interrupted Nichole, "You and your friend here need to shut the hell up and listen. Kurt and my brother have done absolutely nothing to you! As a matter of fact I think the only reason that you pick on Kurt is that you are jealous of his balls, or you want a piece." The end of that statement was paired with a sly glance into Dave's surprised face.

"Why the hell would we be jealous of that little homo's balls? I bet he doesn't even have any," sneered Azimio. "Ain't that right, man?" Azimio knocked Dave's elbow with his fist in an attempt to goad him into joining in the conversation.

"Uhh…yeah, sure," Dave replied awkwardly.

"Ooo, convincing," said Nichole, raw sarcasm dripping off of every drawn out syllable. "You guys are obviously jealous of his balls, at the very least."

Azimio started to rise from his seat. "I told you we are n-"

Nichole interrupted again, "Tell me something. What takes more stones: walking around a public high school as a straight jock that people are terrified of, or walking throughout those hallways not only as an out and proud gay man, but the ONLY out and proud gay man? I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count." Nichole waited for a moment, and allowed her words to sink in. "Face it. You two are pathetic, worthless sacks of limp, over-compensating man meat. Kurt has more stones than both of you put together. Hell, he has more stones than the entire male population at your school put together. So why don't you take that, shove it up your own ass and pick on someone your own size," Nichole looked down towards Azimio's crotch before continuing, "because as I said before; you're over-compensating." Her last statement caused all four male's jaws to drop, two in amusement, two in disgust, and all four in shock. Nichole turned back towards Kurt and Blaine just as abruptly as she had turned on Azimio and Dave and smiled. "So what kind of ice cream are you guys getting? I think I want French vanilla with a ridiculous amount of chocolate syrup and Oreo cookie crumbs."

Blaine and Kurt stared at her for a second longer before bursting into hysterical laughter. "I see what you meant when you said she was interesting," said Kurt throughout his laughter.

"I tried to warn you."

"That you did." Kurt laughed. Once he was able to control himself again he wrapped Nichole in a tight hug. "Your ice cream is on me today. Although, I do think that we should hurry and place our order, and be well on our way before they recover from the shock of having been verbally ripped to shreds by a little girl."

Blaine slung his arms around the pair. "That would probably be a very wise thing for us to do."

"Well then, by all means, let us commence out totally awesome, super amazing, cool and extremely epic shopping trip!" shouted Nichole.


End file.
